


信任度练习题

by LMI94



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Schmoop, Sex Toys, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Verbal Commands, adventures in kink, not quite BDSM, overload delay, 作者太太任性我这个译者没办法, 然而本番却攻受逆转成了漂救, 调教部分全是救漂, 雷的话还请不要继续了
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMI94/pseuds/LMI94
Summary: 一个全因漂移的小小请（zuō）求（sǐ）而起的故事，而救护车也乐得满足他就对了。





	信任度练习题

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Trust Exercises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467974) by [dracoqueen22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoqueen22/pseuds/dracoqueen22). 



> ****** **【注意】调教部分CP倾向为救漂，本番（插入行为）部分则为漂攻救受。【注意】** ******  
> ****** **【注意】如果感到雷，请不要再继续阅读，谢谢。【注意】** ******
> 
> 这是Tumblr上的Dracoqueen22主动为我的[小(hei)黄(li)图(shi)](http://lmi94.tumblr.com/post/124667550258) 配的文，在此将它翻译出来。  
> 我个人虽倾向救漂，但Draco太太热情撰文并允许翻译，我依然十分感激，在翻译时也保留了原文漂救情节。  
> 希望大家对此文逆CP相关情节保持宽容， **不喜勿视** ，谢谢。

“把我绑起来吧，”他请求道。

“肯定会很有趣的。”他说。

“我能受得了的。”他承诺。

“由你来我放心。”他继续请求。

这最后一句话终于还是让救护车动摇了。

救护车长叹。他在漂移鼻尖轻掐一下，表示同意了。之后他去拜访了荣格。在这艘几乎被普神遗忘的飞船上，如果说还有谁能储备救护车眼下所需的那些物资的话，就只有那个口味特殊的家伙了。

如他所料，荣格把那些东西交给他时带着心知肚明的笑容，还给他使了个眼色。并且，因为他是荣格，在救护车转身离去之前，他还不失时机地补上了一句意味深长的评论。

“真高兴你又回归本我了，”荣格挥手告别道，“我正怀念那个曾经的救护车呢。”

是啊。救护车也有些怀念从前那个自己了。

看到救护车找来的那些物品，被唤来房间的漂移瞪圆了闪亮的光镜。他激动得面甲泛红，连周身的磁场都散发出热度。

“你真的……？”

“我说过我会的。不是吗？”救护车不耐烦地答道，感到有些不悦，又有些兴奋。能看到漂移如此急切的样子，救护车就感觉自己所做的这些都是值得的。

他觉得自己大概永远都拿漂移没办法。

“过来吧。”救护车说，招手示意剑士靠近。

漂移顺从靠近，步伐中带了些羞涩，然而那恐怕是因为他的磁场已经充斥着名为欲望的电离。在他重新看向救护车之前，他一直偷瞥着旁边摆放着的那些情趣玩具。他的舌尖在嘴唇上扫过，排风扇增大功率的声音清晰可闻。

“现在？”漂移问。

救护车不回话，一把将他揽入怀中紧拥，感受着漂移机体渴望的轻颤。“先给我一个安全词。”

“要那干嘛？”

“以防万一做过火了你想要我住手。”

漂移扑哧笑出声，将头雕抵在救护车胸前磨蹭。“说得好像我会想要你住手一样。”

“这没得商量，漂移。”

带着热度的电镀涂层摩擦着救护车的机体，似乎是在催促他直切主题别再废话。但救护车是不会因为怀中一部性感小跑车就放弃原则的。没门。

他双手抚过漂移的脊背，臀与腿，有意不去触碰那对轮胎。好吧也许摸摸轮胎也不错。它们的手感非常令人愉快，当救护车轻捏它们时，漂移总会像这样小小地一哆嗦。这次从他发声器中传出的还有一丝鼻音，它在救护车的音频接收器中共鸣着，那意图直指那堆小玩具……

等下。不。再这样他要分心的。

救护车摇头，看向低处。“我要一个词，漂移。”

“真是死心眼。”漂移嘟哝着。他的双手在救护车机体上环绕游移，拇指不安分地挑拨着外装甲上的一条接缝，“就这么肯定会有人受伤？”

“这是经验教训，小子。”救护车不情不愿地放开轮胎，一手挑起年轻情人的下巴。“我说真的。”

漂移的脸色黯淡下来。这样直率的反应总让救护车特别喜欢。掩藏在漂移内芯深处，甚至是当年阴暗死锁内芯深处的，始终是一个鲜少得到关怀爱护的TF，只懂得羞涩笨拙地回应他人的温柔。当漂移能够完全袒露内芯时，他才会变得这样大胆又直率。

但当初在粒子城，救护车所展现的对漂移健康状况的关切，是直接使漂移瞬间沦陷软成一团。

那样的反应也实在迷人。

漂移再次舔了舔嘴唇，飞快地移开视线。“好吧，”他咬着牙吐出一个词，“垫圈。”

“并且你会用这个词？”

“是，”漂移答道，最终还是将目光移回救护车身上。“我保证。”

“很好。”救护车托着漂移下巴的拇指用力捏了一下。之后，他俯身衔住漂移的唇。

救护车觉得自己永远不会对漂移的双唇感到厌倦——即使没有漂移那急切的回应，没有那仿佛永远索取不够的软舌，也一样。漂移紧贴在救护车胸口，指尖沉迷地扣紧了情人的背。高速运转的引擎共振着两副机体。

咔哒一声轻响，救护车感到一阵湿润的热度。那还能是什么呢？

他不禁微笑起来，暂且抽离了这个深吻。救护车很清楚自己的引擎也在轰鸣着，但他还是更想将如今漂移沉迷情欲的模样欣赏到底。他双手捧起漂移的头雕，拇指在年轻剑士的嘴角轻轻扫过，“还想继续这个游戏吗？还是就和原来一样？”

漂移的排风扇瞬间加大了马力，救护车都能感到漂移磁场波动中的渴求。“嗯继续，”漂移声线充满电离，笑嘻嘻答道，“我才不想浪费那些好东西。”

“没脸没皮的家伙。”救护车再次吻了上去。这个吻更深，更绵长，能让他真正好好把漂移品尝一番。漂移尝起来……嗯，他好像又开始偷吃能量软糖了。然而救护车并没有因为留恋这丝甜味而继续这个吻。

“等我。”他说，“取下你的刀和剑，然后原地别动。”

救护车放开漂移，退后一步。漂移也乖乖松开手。

“好的老救~”漂移愉快地答道，光镜中闪过一丝戏谑，却毫不掩饰磁场中的渴望和下半身辐射出的热量。

救护车回到桌边，检视着他得来的物品。漂移初次尝试这样的玩法，他肯定不能让它们全部轮番上阵，但如果今天一切顺利的话，他相信今后使用它们的机会多得是。漂移相信救护车会给他愉悦的体验，因此救护车也决心尽力满足他。

他拿起跳蛋，摩挲着感受它的直径。大小正好，既能刺激到漂移体内的每一个传感节点，又不会太过有存在感。他打开开关测试了一下震动强度。它柔和地震动起来，足够撩拨起快感却不会立刻激发过载。

真不错。

除了想看到漂移因欲求不满而无所适从的样子，救护车也很享受漂移的乞求。而这好像也是漂移自己说想要体验的一个环节？救护车回忆了一下。

不过救护车心想漂移需要一点儿刺激来辅助，才能做到。漂移的确听话，但还需要借助些外力来让他表现得更好些。救护车的目光扫过磁力手铐，然后否决了它们。磁力手铐对于眼下这情况来说，是有些过犹不及了。并且，他想看到的是从头到脚都颤抖着动弹不得的漂移。而磁力手铐可能会被漂移轻易挣脱的。

绳子？应该能行。

救护车将跳蛋放到一边，伸手拿起粗尼龙绳。他试了试绳子的力道，得出结论：这个强度束缚住漂移应当没有问题。

救护车抬头，看到正好有几根管道纵贯天花板。舱室设计师当初肯定是有意为之的，这飞船还真是各种意义上都很契合补天士的需求。

比如说这种场合。

救护车想着现在拿这些应该就够了。正当他转身要回去时，又有什么东西进入了他的视野。他停下脚步略一思索，侧身将它抓起带上了。分腿杆这种东西是不会毫无用处的。

他回到漂移身边，年轻TF已经完成了救护车的所有要求。双刀和大剑都被卸下，整齐地在一边的工作台上摆放好。而漂移自己站在原地寸步未动，双手安静地垂在身侧，当救护车走近，漂移甚至连头都没有转一下。然而他的目光与磁力场始终紧紧追随着救护车。

“漂移，把你那个词说给我听。”救护车拥住漂移，说道。他肆意欣赏着漂移流畅的曲线与光亮的漆面。这机体是一件当之无愧的艺术品。

“垫圈。”漂移回答。

“不错。”救护车轻声许以赞赏。

他抚过漂移右小臂上的轮胎，看着它微微一旋。漂移浑身一颤，磁场按捺不住地波动。机体传感器告诉他漂移的下半身已经满溢着热量，救护车心想拼命控制住不去打开对接面板的漂移也是相当辛苦。

“把面板打开吧。”救护车还是心软了。

漂移的排风扇猛地提升功率，几乎盖过了对接面板弹开的声音。

救护车转回到漂移身前。漂移的输出管早已完全充能，光滑的螺纹上罩着一层清亮的润滑液。救护车带着几分好奇俯身伸手，指尖扫过接口丰润饱满的保护叶。他把手收回，拇指与食指略一揉捻——唔，如他所料的湿黏。

漂移的排风系统发出一阵高鸣。一滴润滑液从他输出管的顶端滴落。

“想过这样吗？”救护车问。

漂移咽下一口电解液，光镜却越发明亮了。“是的，救护车。”他用气声回答道。

他真是天生诱惑，救护车意识到。救护车自己的引擎也在欲望驱使下隆隆作响。漂移的确是令人无力抗拒的TF。于是救护车也就不再抗拒。

他轻握住漂移的输出管根部。它出乎意料地并不花哨，白色柱体上略有几道浅黑纹路而已。救护车由下至上地套弄着，漂移颤抖起来，指尖抽动。然而他没有动弹，光镜锁定在救护车的脸上。

“我有一根绳索。”救护车说着，手下缓慢匀速地抚慰着漂移的输出管。这既足以让救护车好好品味‘掌握’漂移的感觉，又不会让漂移太过分神。“还有一个带遥控的跳蛋与一根分腿杆。你都接受吗？”

漂移的舌尖扫过嘴唇，光镜又亮了几分。“是的，救护车。”

说不上为什么，然而救护车的确非常享受漂移一再重复自己的名讳。因为，剑士念诵这名字时每每谦卑地屏息，如同他在吐出“先生”甚至“主人”这样的字眼一般。

救护车的四指滑下漂移的输出管，然而拇指却留在顶端轻轻按压。“那么如果你不喜欢呢？如果你想要我停下来……？”

漂移的臀部难耐地向前顶动了一下，一阵剧烈的颤栗甚至使他的电镀层都沙沙作响。“那时我会说‘垫圈’，救护车。”

“正确。”输出管前端被轻掐，又是几滴润滑液扑簌落在救护车掌心。救护车克制着跪地将那管子含入口中的冲动，他知道吸吮漂移总能让他发出最动听的呻吟。

也许过会儿再说吧。

“把手给我。”救护车说。

漂移听话地伸出双手，将手腕靠在一起，像囚徒乖乖束手就擒。救护车略不情愿地放开漂移的输出管，然而立刻意识到现在出现了一个问题。

自己的手上一片黏腻。怎么办？怎么办？……

救护车勾起嘴角轻笑，将手伸到漂移面前。“张开。”他命令道。

当漂移慢慢分开双唇，邀请般地伸出舌，救护车的排风扇瞬间增大了功率。当他将指尖滑入漂移口腔，让它们被温暖湿润的金属舌包覆舔舐时，他更是情不自禁地倒抽了一口气。而自始至终，面甲持续升温发烫的漂移都抬起着一双光镜，凝望着救护车。

普神啊，这是引人犯罪。

救护车咽下一口电解液，引擎轰鸣。从指尖反馈回的愉悦感受是如此鲜明，指尖的传感器几乎都要开始尖叫。

漂移发出低低的呻吟，发声器的振动传递到口腔里的手指。

普神啊……大概自己太心急了。救护车想着，缓缓将指头抽出。当手指最终与漂移的双唇分离时发出了小小的“啵”一声，而剑士居然趁着这个空当大胆地眨巴光镜向救护车放电。

这小炉渣！

“感觉还行吗，救护车？”漂移问道。

救护车黑着脸，“废话。”他气哼哼地拉出一截绳索，“现在给我安静。”

“好的，救护车。”

哼，这家伙面甲真不是一般厚。

救护车截出绳索的一段，缠绕在漂移的手腕，小心地不让它们压迫到腕部能量管线，同时又留出一定的长度以确保自己还能拴上其他什么东西。他转身再次打量整个房间，觉得自己最终还是会求助于天花板上的管道。

他绕到漂移身后，目测好距离，瞄准。光镜和手臂完美协调，绳子只一下就牢牢挂定在头顶的管道上。救护车切去多余的绳索，打了个可以任意调节松紧程度的活结，之后抓住绳子拉了拉。管道没怎么咯吱作响，完美。

救护车在漂移背后多待了一会，欣赏着眼前的景色。他伸手，让手掌划过漂移肩头与腰际的线条，将拇指伸入漂移的髋关节连接处，轻轻揉按着那里的电缆束。漂移的装甲下散发出高热，双腿抖得不成样子，接口不断溢出润滑液。一两滴润滑液滴落在地板上。

“舒服吗？”

“很舒服，救护车。”

“很好。”救护车一笑，绕回漂移的正面，看着他。“不会让你等太久的。现在，坐在地上。”他命令道，心说留出的绳子长度应当正好。“然后张开腿。别遮遮掩掩的。我就是要看看你有多饥渴。”

“是，救护车。”漂移喘息着回答。他慢慢放低身体，略显迟滞的动作有别于他平日的敏捷洒脱，但这只能归咎于现在那使他无处可逃的情欲。漂移的输出管难耐地搏动了一下，从接口涌出的更多润滑液已经在身下积成了一小滩。

绳索渐渐拉紧，将漂移的双手高高固定在头雕上方。他的臀部落在地面，双脚平放，双膝一点点打开。那速度是那么慢，那么慢，就好像漂移是羞于展示自己似的。但救护车心底清楚得很，这是有意的挑逗。漂移的面甲是羞涩的绯红，然而从他的磁场能感受到一丝似有若无的心机。

救护车拿回分腿杆，抽出剩余的绳索。他跪在漂移面前的地板上将二者与漂移的脚踝固定好，迫使漂移双腿大开，于是完全勃起的输出管被一览无遗。同样被暴露在视线中的还有濡湿的接口——包括饱满红润的接口外缘保护叶，以及那个微微发出淡黄色光晕的，早已肿胀的外部前置传感节点。

救护车退后少许，欣赏着自己的作品。漂移的输出管已经由于沾满他自己的润滑液而滑润水亮，此时正轻微地规律搏动着。从接口分泌出的润滑液继续滴落积在地上。甚至就在救护车注视着的时候，漂移的接口又紧缩了一下，再次挤出了一小股润滑液。

真美。

为了触碰那诱人的机体，救护车再次靠近漂移。他上下抚摸着那根输出管，感受着那黏腻的热度。漂移颤抖着，发声器中高高低低地传出表示愉悦的轻微杂音。被漂移用灼热的目光注视着是件极其能令人兴奋的事情，而此刻他正用着这样的目光，注视着救护车。

救护车将手指滑向下方，在漂移的外部前置传感节点处轻轻打了个圈。漂移的头雕猛然后仰，排风扇也立刻高声飞旋起来，他难耐地摇晃着双膝，但那根分腿杆注定了他无法将腿并拢。

“难受吗？”救护车并没有打算掩饰此刻脸上略显得意的笑。

“……不难受，救护车，”漂移呻吟道，露出些许不耐的神情再次舔了一下嘴唇。他将下身顶向前方，努力贴近着救护车的手指，“就这儿难受……”

救护车轻笑出声，“就那么难受？”他一面问着，一面将手指探向更低处。两只手指轻轻推开饱满的保护叶，伸入了漂移的接口内部。

漂移发出一声呜咽，随即张嘴大口置气。他湿得一塌糊涂，接口阵阵收缩着裹紧救护车的指尖，装甲下噼啪闪出电荷。救护车还并没怎么碰过漂移，他却早已濒临过载。

……是不是应该从善如流地让他过载算了呢。

救护车再次靠近了一些，捏了捏漂移左小臂上的轮胎。他的那双手指更深地掘进漂移的体内，弯曲起来，恰好擦过一个内部传感节点；而拇指则回到外部前置传感节点，略略一揉。

一阵混乱的电音从漂移的发声器中爆出。他的脊背弹起成一个漂亮的弧度，接口涌出大股润滑液滴溅在地板，从输出管前端喷射出的交换液在胸口和腹甲留下一道长长的痕迹。整个场面一片狼藉。

救护车拍了好几张照片——当然这是出于医学研究的目的。

“好些了吗？”他问道。

漂移一时没有答话，引擎轰鸣。那双因过载而迷蒙的光镜尝试了几遍都无法在救护车身上重新对焦。他的手指在绳索周边徒劳地抽动着，下身依旧努力顶动着靠近救护车。他的输出管甚至都没有要减压的迹象。真是令人印象深刻的场景。

“……不……救护车……”漂移此时的音色甚至带了几分邪恶的媚惑，“我还要……”

救护车咕嘟咽下一口电解液，排风系统卡顿了几下。他的拇指几乎是具有了自主意志一般，一遍遍搓揉着漂移的外部前置传感节点——但力度很轻，不会是过度的刺激。

“这——”救护车暂停清了清发声器，“这是求人的态度吗？”他的手指已经完全被润滑液湿透。

漂移置换出一口灼热的气体。“对不起，救护车……”他以气声说道，上半身带着诱惑的意图扭动着。“求你了，”他一面补充道，一面有意地收紧接口挤压着救护车的手指，“求求你……再给我多一些吧……”

“你当然可以。”救护车舔了一下唇，抽出手指，强迫自己无视漂移不满的哼声，“但我需要些辅助道具。”他从子空间内翻找出跳蛋，举起来让漂移看清。

漂移的目光锁定着玩具，排风系统运转停滞了一轮。低低的呻吟从他的发声器里传出。他的磁场带着强烈的欲望扰动着救护车的磁场。

普神啊。

救护车的输出管充能增压，抵在了对接面板上。他凭着意志将它依旧保持在了锁定状态。

“有意见吗？”救护车问。他觉得，直到他完全确认漂移真心想要体验这一切之前，他都会一直这样问。

漂移的双脚在地面上刮擦出声。“没有，救护车。”他舔舔嘴唇，扭动起机体。胸甲上的交换液随着他的扭动而滴落，留下更加鲜明的痕迹。

“很好。”救护车倾身向前给了漂移一个吻——因为他有这个余裕，并且漂移看起来似乎很需要一个亲吻的样子。实话说，救护车每时每刻都想要品尝那双唇瓣。

漂移被吻得呻吟起来，唇舌饥渴地索求着，磁场释放出更加强烈的波动，让救护车的磁场感受到压迫。他抬起身躯向救护车的方向奋力倾斜，发出无声的恳求。这小家伙真是欲求不满。救护车微笑起来，结束了这个吻。

“放轻松。”他故作严厉地嗔怪，嘴角却带着一抹笑意。“玩法还有得是呢。”

漂移眨巴一下光镜，咬住下唇。“是，救护车。”

啊，真听话。

救护车花了一点时间检查了跳蛋的设置，之后产生了一个坏主意。他将跳蛋举起到漂移的唇边。“要不要帮我把它润滑一下？”

漂移身躯前倾，张嘴用舌尖在跳蛋的尾部打着转，舔舐着它，用口腔润滑液湿润着它。与此同时他始终注视着救护车。

救护车的对接面板啪地弹开，跳出的输出管迅速充能。他心说这真是赤裸裸的勾引——尤其当他发觉漂移舌尖偶尔扫过自己手指完全是有意为之的时候。

“好样的。”救护车说着将跳蛋从漂移嘴里扯回，再次发出那“啵”的一声轻响。跳蛋闪烁着湿润的光泽，救护车感到自己的排风越发粗重了。

他的视线继续下移。他再次欣赏了一遍漂移骄傲地高昂着的输出管，然而手头的新玩具是给漂移小接口用的。漂移也作出着相应的邀请，脚跟抵着地面将臀部高高抬起。

救护车怎么能无视这样的请求呢？

他将跳蛋缓缓推入了漂移的体内。在把它深埋入接口之前，他将它在漂移肿胀的接口保护叶上缓缓擦过。在救护车放置跳蛋并用指尖将它推入接口最深处的全过程中，漂移一直仰头向后，大口喘息着。最终，救护车所能看到的只剩连接着跳蛋与遥控器的电线。

救护车拿起遥控，开启了一档。他听到低沉的嗡嗡声响起，紧随其后的便是漂移的低喘，并且漂移的臀部也抵在地面上摇动起来。

“你要保持安静，漂移。”救护车说，即使他也清楚这有多困难。“已经让你过载过一次了。这才只是刚刚开始。”

那双救护车非常中意的尖虎牙用力碾磨着下唇。漂移的摄取管道随着他吞咽的动作而紧缩，电镀涂层甚至都开始颤抖。一滴交换液从他输出管的顶端渗出来。

“我要加大它的功率吗？”救护车将身体前倾，捏了捏漂移音频接收器的尖端，“然后看着你难耐地扭动？”

漂移试图关闭发声器，然而几丝细小的杂音赶在那之前逃逸了出来。

“你是在说‘是’吗？”救护车用牙轻轻刮擦着那只尖长的音频接收器。“我就把那当做一句‘是’好了。”

他推动了按钮。先前低沉的嗡嗡声变高了。漂移张口大喘，向后仰起头雕摆脱救护车的嘴，臀部摇晃得更加猛烈，双脚徒劳地蹬踩着地板。更多交换液在他输出管的顶端积聚起来，如同珍珠一般。

他真美啊，普神。

救护车的输出管阵阵胀痛。他调整了一下自己的重心，使双膝着地承重，之后用空出的手抚慰地握住了自己的输出管。管子被握住的那一下，救护车全身一个激灵，不得不暂缓手上的动作以重新冷静下来。他需要冷静，尤其是因为，如今他唯一想做的就是重新站起来跨立在被束缚的漂移身前，将输出管对准漂移张开的嘴直插进去。

他也许真该这样做。

然而在这之前……漂移还需要他关照一下。漂移正因不堪体内跳蛋的折磨而全身颤抖不已，接口溢出更多润滑液，滴在地板上和之前过载时射出的交换液混合成一片。外部前置传感节点再次肿胀起来，随着漂移火种狂乱的跳动频率而急速明灭着，而他的双手也正在紧缚它们的绳索周边无力地纠缠。他被告知要保持安静，却始终有微小杂音从他的发声器中逸出——很明显他是在努力克制住饱含情欲的哭喊呻吟。绝望地濒临过载的漂移是那么美，救护车简直想让他整晚保持这个模样，让自己尽情感受漂移那越发充满渴求的火热磁场。

“还有两档，漂移。”救护车一面凑上前去轻声耳语，一面随意地揪扯着离他最近的那只手臂上的轮胎，“你受得住吗？”

那双在高热中迷蒙失焦的蓝色光镜转向了救护车。漂移的金属舌无力地耷拉在那业已留下齿痕的下唇上。“可以的，救护车……”他用气声回答着，“只要是你给我的，一切都……”

他简直要死于漂移的致命诱惑了。

救护车低沉地呻吟，将前额抵在漂移的那只轮胎上，推动了按钮。漂移的头雕猛地向后倒去，艰难地发出一声高低宛转的哭喊，臀部的摇动随着跳蛋增强的蜂鸣声而越发剧烈，如同跳舞。他的双足更加用力地在地上推抵着，留下一道道喷漆的痕迹。他的外部前置传感节点微微搏动了几下。目睹这一切的救护车不由得紧紧握住了自己的输出管。

“快了？”救护车问道。

漂移杂乱无章地频频点头，发出一阵悲鸣。他的装甲抖动着张开，试图以空气冷却装甲之下不堪重荷的缆线。

救护车的手滑下漂移的胸甲来到输出管处，环住了它，慢慢上移——然而漂移发出的混合着愉悦享受与痛苦抗拒的声音，使得救护车迅速放开了手。

“已经那么近了……是吗？”当漂移的机体随着置气而艰难起伏时，救护车问。漂移从头到脚都剧烈颤抖着。显然跳蛋已经成功点燃了他接口内部的每一个传感节点。

漂移再次无助地呻吟了一声。救护车觉得这声音简直诱人。

“我明白了。”救护车再次伸手摸到漂移的接口，手指轻轻在饱满的保护叶上打着圈，同时小心地不去触碰那个搏动的外部节点。“那么，最后一个问题，漂移。你想要我如何过载呢？”

漂移的尖牙再次碾上了下唇。他的发声器爆出噼啪的电荷，目光依旧追随着救护车。

“我要不要拿走这个跳蛋，进入你又湿又黏的接口呢？”救护车轻问，手指在发热的接口外缘划过时带出漂移的又一声低吟。“还是说你想要我用我的接口来接纳你的输出管？”他将手放回漂移的输出管，小心地抚慰着。然而这依然导致了漂移向前挺动着臀部，发出一声高声的哭喊。

“或者，”救护车低语，双唇掠过漂移尖尖的音频接收器来到那早已被咬得红肿的唇边，“也许我该用用这张讨人喜欢的小嘴。你喜欢哪个呢，漂移？”

绳索发出吱嘎的声音。漂移的机体散发出高热，一阵颤栗扩散到全身。他的面甲再次通红，但当他迎向救护车的目光时，光镜中却是带着勇敢的神色。

“用嘴，”他急喘着说道，置换出的滚烫气体从口腔喷上救护车的唇。“射到我脸上来……将我标记为你的吧，救护车……”

快。把他。杀了。这家伙似乎已经铁下心抛弃节操要成为救护车此生的巅峰体验对象了。

救护车的引擎陡然提高了转速。他的输出管在自己手中跳动，救护车不得不放开手，免得自己某个时候突然过载，前功尽弃。

“那就……如你所愿。”救护车说道，声线中同样充满着电离。并且，为了奖赏漂移的诚实，他将跳蛋的震动调到了最大档。

瞬间，漂移向后高高扬起头雕，整具机体都凝滞了。随着一声被拖长尾音的高声哭叫和风扇以最大功率飞转的噪音，他过载了，更多的交换液被射到他自己的胸甲上留下鲜明的条条痕迹，有些则喷溅到了救护车的手指上。他的输出管搏动着一股接一股地喷射，下半身则在地板上磨蹭着留下了更多道漆痕。

漂移呻吟着不断喘息。救护车将跳蛋调回更加舒缓的第二档，保证漂移的传感节点始终处于激活状态，并能随时迎接第三次过载。漂移看起来精疲力竭，笼罩全身的冷凝液滴混着交换液，风扇隆隆作响。从他发声器传出的啜泣声中充斥着电子杂音，但他依旧用明亮充满渴求的光镜注视着救护车。

漂移张开嘴，伸出舌，似乎是在说——怎么，你不想要些什么吗？

是的。是的，他想。非常想。

救护车上前吻住了漂移的嘴，一个不只是单纯表达情欲的吻。他吻着，低低呻吟着，和漂移唇舌交缠。他湿黏沾满交换液的手握紧着漂移的输出管，感受着它再次充能。他放开了它，伸手向更低处，手指掠过饱胀的接口保护叶和外置传感节点。热浪从漂移的全身奔涌而出。

救护车确定，漂移已经体验过了第三次过载，精神上的。

他结束了这个吻，并没有管漂移不满的嘟嘴，有些仓促地站起来。他用他那已经黏腻不堪的手指抓住绳索，将绳结松开一点好将它拉得更高。漂移的臀部被迫离地，整副机体发出咯吱声，直到他整个重心后倾，双膝触地位于机体的正下方。

完美的高度。

“我还要继续保持安静吗，救护车？”漂移嘴唇已经被自己咬得红肿，他带着迷醉的眼神，抬头仰望着救护车。

救护车审视地看着他，但幸运的是漂移的机体足可以承受住这样的拉力。他全身发热，情欲高涨，但并没有机体过热的危险。很好。

“你可以想叫多大声就叫多大声，”救护车带着略有些违心的烦躁语调说道。然而他自己的膝盖也有些摇晃，输出管胀痛，更加之漂移这个欠拆的小炉渣还在故意冲他舔着嘴唇。

“或者能多大声就多大声。”他更正道，调整好自己的站位，一只脚放在跳蛋遥控器上。只需脚尖轻轻一推，他就可以重新增大跳蛋的功率。“因为你马上就要把我的管子深深含进嘴里了。”

漂移无助地呻吟了一声，机体前倾，嘴唇距离救护车的输出管仅剩寸许。体内的跳蛋依然在工作着，他的臀不安地扭了几下。

救护车用尽全力才克制住抓住漂移头雕长驱直入的冲动。相反地，他一只手握住自己输出管的根部，另一只手轻轻环住漂移的头。他缓缓将管子送入漂移的口腔。

他并没有想到，漂移会那么快凑上前来，一次性包裹住他的全部。湿润的热度彻底笼住输出管时，救护车不由得叫唤出声，他再一次全力镇定心神才控制住自己没有立刻大力抽送。情欲如潮汐由内而外冲刷着他的机体，体内温度直线上升，他的膝盖越发颤抖起来。

不会这么快过载的，救护车在心里对自己咆哮道，然而漂移高涨的热情中却是潜藏着什么极其危险又诱人的东西……那软舌摩擦的力度，那齿尖轻碾的方式，都是那么的精巧而细致。那舔舐，那吸吮，就好像他爱极了救护车的味道，永远品尝不够。

救护车引擎激鸣。他小心地运动着腰胯，将输出管抵在漂移的舌面上磨蹭。他抬起脚尖，将跳蛋的振动状态推进到了第三档。漂移含得满嘴地呻吟，将救护车吞得更深。突然，救护车听到了撕裂声，像是一根绳索被扯得松脱的声音。

他带着些许担心地看向漂移，然而下一秒就睁圆了光镜——有一双手按在了他的臀部将他拉近，不由分说地使得他的管子深深插入了漂移的口腔以及更深的摄取管道。

他到底怎么挣脱的？！救护车努力地思索，但当漂移将他的管子吞入更深处，包裹着，舔弄着他时，所有思绪都瞬间散作千片万片灰飞烟灭。

他过载了。即使他除了射在漂移嘴里以外，还射到外面很多，救护车仍然做到了锁定自己的咬合器，不使自己失控地在漂移尖细的音频处理器上撞出凹痕。他呻吟着，快感像闪电般灼烧过他的系统，而漂移在最后一秒推开了他，于是喷出的最后两股交换液浇在了漂移的唇瓣与下巴上。

“啊……普神啊。”救护车低叫道。他在漂移头顶躬下身躯，风扇疯转着，带着轻微的喀啦啦杂音，这就是上次急救员说要他去检查的那个问题吗……

他的世界突然向后倾倒，因过载而正迷糊着的处理器一阵旋转。搞什么鬼？救护车双手四处挥动着试图找到可以抓握的支撑点，然而什么也没有抓住。他的双腿伸出，臀部撞击到了地面，从他的唇间蹦出了个骂人的字眼。他再次听见了一声断裂的脆响，之后就是漂移，整个趴在了他的机体上，让救护车不得不把这火热又饥渴的小跑车拥了个满怀。

然而，并不完全是‘满怀’——漂移的手臂从救护车的右膝后方伸过，勾住并拉开了他的腿，使得漂移可以轻易来到救护车的腿间并进入他。当充满渴求的内置传感节点被一瞬间全部激活，救护车难耐地呻吟起来，然而下一秒他的唇就被漂移封锁，所发出的声音也被尽数吞咽。

跳蛋仍在漂移的接口内蜂鸣着，振动通过漂移的机体传递到救护车的机体，更添一重感官刺激。他单手紧抓着漂移的肩，另一条手臂环绕着漂移的身躯把他搂得更紧。漂移如同跑车竞速一般，快而猛烈地一次次顶入，发出的饥渴低喘只让救护车的欲望也越发高涨。

漂移一遍遍重复着，“救护车，救护车，救护车……”每当他念诵一次，救护车就感觉自己的输出管离过载又近了一分。他的接口紧紧包裹着漂移的管子，急切地需求着更多。传感节点被一个个点燃，最深处的那一个正被漂移输出管的顶端不断冲撞，而外部前置传感节点也被漂移的外装甲所按压摩擦着，将快感的电流传向全身。漂移的撞击太快，以至于救护车在再次迎接过载时感到了些微疼痛，他扬起头雕咝咝置气，摆脱了亲吻。

漂移将面甲埋在救护车暴露的颈间，咬啮吸吮着那些管线。救护车全身颤栗，接口阵阵紧缩着绞紧漂移的输出管。漂移发出低沉的呻吟，在第三次过载冲刷全身之际张嘴咬住了救护车的摄取管道。大量交换液喷涌而出，随着漂移臀部的顶动一股股冲刷着救护车体内那些敏感的传感节点，深深注入救护车的体内。他倒在救护车身上，风扇不受控制地疯狂运转，而救护车正摇晃着艰难地抓住那根缆线将跳蛋扯出漂移的体外，关掉它扔到一边。他精疲力竭而又满足地瘫软在地板上，身上压着一只散发滚滚热能的漂移。

救护车环抱住比自己削瘦一圈的恋人，随即反应过来漂移的输出管仍旧保持着半充能状态留在自己接口里。救护车经历过那么多次使他颤栗不已的过载，这次却是使他排风扇运作最激烈的一次——实在是因为这床覆盖他全身的、名为漂移的毯子对于散热毫无助益。两具机体都是一片凌乱湿黏，笼罩在冷凝液滴之中。大概他们应该趁早起身，但现在救护车完全动弹不得。

不过，这样也不错。

漂移往救护车怀里一个劲地蹭去，简直恨不得将两具机体嵌在一起，而后者轻轻拍着他的背。救护车的脖颈感到漂移置换出的阵阵热风，痒痒的。绳索依旧绕在漂移的手腕上，救护车能感到它们断裂的末端扫过自己的装甲。

这也提醒了他……

“你……把分腿杆折断了？”被小跑车压住，看不见漂移双脚的救护车只得就这样问道。

漂移正舔救护车的脖子舔得起劲。“呃……哎？”然而他语气中并没有带着太多的歉意。

“那可不是我的。”救护车说。

“我再买就是。”漂移说着，将整张脸埋在救护车脖子上蹭起来。救护车后知后觉地反应过来，漂移脸上是自己的交换液，所以自己已经被乱七八糟抹了满身……个小炉渣。

“你还把绳子也扯断了。”

救护车听到了什么声音，大概是一个闷声的笑。“那些也不是你的？”

“不是。”

“……我的错，”漂移这回真正地大笑出声。“我保证我会再买的。”他在救护车身上调整了一下姿势，排风循环终于开始缓缓减速了。

救护车也忍俊不禁，更加收紧了怀抱。他的手从漂移的头雕尖端一直往下轻柔抚摸着，直到脊梁的尾部。

“救护车？”

“嗯？”

有那么一会，谁也没有说话。漂移似乎是在犹豫，又或者是在斟酌着恰当的词汇。救护车觉得前者的可能性要大一些。漂移这样一个经常喜欢故意逗逗救护车的家伙，有时却也会意外地不愿开口说话。

“……谢谢。”漂移最终说道。

这一句，饱含着的感情远多过感激。

救护车稍稍偏了一下头，下巴扫过漂移的头雕。“不用。”他说，“我得承认我也感觉不错。”

漂移低低轻笑，排风柔和。

房间再次安静下来。这样的氛围不错，救护车也就由得漂移这样赖在他身上了——尽管他全身黏腻并且依旧发着热。不过躺在充电床上会舒服得多，如果躺上床前能再去清洗干净，他也会很高兴。至于漂移，应该也会想要救护车取下身上的绳索和断裂的分腿杆吧。

然而……漂移还一动不动地趴着，丝毫没有要起身的意思。

“喂漂移，我不想躺在这下线充电啊。”救护车说道。

没有回应，只有一声毫无实义的轻哼。漂移发出满足的小小叹息，风扇早已从最高转速减缓到平静。

“漂移？”

依旧没有回应。救护车还以为他会被自己的呼唤吓到，然而没有。

他感到了漂移匀速稳定的排风，一阵一阵。他听到漂移循环系统运转的稳定节奏，一个为他所熟知的节奏——几乎和他自己的一样熟悉。

救护车觉得，还是晚些再来揉揉漂移那因为久被牵拉而有些发僵的背部吧。

他叹了口气，稍微挪了挪，让自己舒服些。当他的脚碰到依旧绑在漂移脚踝上的半截分腿杆时，他不由得轻笑出声。年轻人真是到哪都能进入充电呢。

啊，好吧。

就这样的确也蛮不错的。救护车觉得他现在也该下线充个电了。


End file.
